


The Moment They've All Been Waiting For.

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, so many shippers on board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: The fencing team at has long believed that Juri and Miki would be perfect together.  One day they think that their little shipper hearts will be blessed and they are not going to miss it for the world.





	The Moment They've All Been Waiting For.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts), [MessengerAngeliaforos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerAngeliaforos/gifts), [PlushieLordLexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/gifts).



The fencing team had finished another training session and its various members were about to head back home to their dorm rooms when Captain Juri Arisugawa said something. “Miki,” Miki Kaoru, the best member of the team beneath Juri, “would you come with me up to the roof? I have something to tell you.”

Everyone dropped what they were doing. “Of course Miss Juri.” Miki followed after Juri, and the whole of the fencing team followed after them. In secret of course, with the utmost stealth. They had been waiting for this moment for so long! Everyone in the fencing team knew for a fact that Juri and Miki were in love, that they were the perfect couple but for some reason they just wouldn't admit it! There had been so many opportunities in the past for them to confess their feelings to one another, and yet they didn't take them. Well, this time was going to be different; the only reason two students went up to the roof together was because they were going to confess their feelings, no other reason!

Juri and Miki reached the roof and closed the door behind them. The fencing team piled up against the door and the windows, no one wanted to miss anything but there was only so much room to go around. “Miki.” Juri said. Everyone froze up. “How long have we known each other?”

“We've known each other for over a year now Miss Juri.” Miki said. “Though it does feel like it's been much longer than that.”

“Oh?” Juri smirked. A window creaked as a fencing member pressed against it. “You mean you don't have it down to the day Miki?” She took a step towards him. “Still, I have to agree, it feels that we've known each other for ages.” Kyaah, so loving! Juri could be so cold with other people, but never Miki! She was always so warm and happy with him, it had to be love!

The anticipation was killing the fencing team! It was so obvious, when were they going to kiss??? “Well Miss Juri, I feel our time together is too important to spend it measuring each moment.” Gahh, so romantic! Miki was such a cute and gentle boy and the way he admired Juri was too adorable!

“I'm glad you feel that way Miki.” The door strained, there was too much weight pressing against it! The fencing team knew they didn't have much time left, but they couldn't pull back now, they couldn't miss a single moment, their lives had been leading up to this moment! “There's something I need from you Miki.”

“What is it Miss Juri?” The fencing team held its breath, this was it! It had to be!

“Could I borrow your Rose of Versaille Blu-Rays?”

CRASH! The fencing team collapsed and broke down the door, and the windows too. Juri and Miki spun to face them.

“What in the world are you doing here?” Juri said, absolutely furious.

“We're sorry, we just thought that you and Miki were finally going to...”

“Going to what?” Miki said.

“Never you mind Miki.” Juri said, a gentle smile on her face. “We'll continue our conversation later; you let me deal with them.”

“Of course Miss Juri.” Miki said. “Sorry everyone.” Miki made his way through the entangled mass of his fellow fencers.

“As for the rest of you...” Juri said, her voice cold as ice. “I am going to drill you until you drop these absurd notions you have about me and Miki.” Because they were completely absurd, and would never come to pass. Not ever. No way. Nope.


End file.
